


mille feuille

by Raiyo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Ritsu's baking shenanigans, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyo/pseuds/Raiyo
Summary: "It doesn’t really look like pocky, Hajime thinks. Too squiggly, like tentacles reaching out, bright and purple and dripping in hardened chocolate, and the shape isn’t quite right either. Since when has pocky had three ends, anyway?"
Tea club pocky day drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend about tri-ended pocky (and possibly more) for good poly fun.
> 
> It's a good thing Ritsu can bake so Eichi doesn't have to buy out the company to get them to produce it.

It doesn’t really look like pocky, Hajime thinks. Too squiggly, like tentacles reaching out, bright and purple and dripping in hardened chocolate, and the shape isn’t quite right either. Since when has pocky had three ends, anyway?  
  


But when he voices that question, Ritsu just chuckles.  
  


‘Haa-kun, it’s pocky day! But since there’s three of us, doesn’t that make it difficult with just the normal stuff? So I fixed it.’ He says, stifling a yawn and setting the tray of sweets on the table.  
  


It’s not like he doesn’t have a point, but the thought of even normal things still brings a bright flush to Hajime’s face, no matter how long it’s been.

  
‘Ah, don’t worry though, Haa-kun.’ Ritsu smiles brightly, but his fangs peek out over his lower lip slightly. ‘I made some regular ones too, just in case we wanted to ditch Ecchan and go somewhere private.’

   
If possible, Hajime flushes even more at that thought, but he shakes his head, hair flopping around his face.

   
‘We couldn’t to something so rude to Eichi-onii-chan!’ It’s not like they haven’t done things with just the two of them before, when Eichi was out sick or at practice, but when they’re all together like this it’s no good; they’re both precious to him, after all.  
  
  
‘Hajime-kun is right, you know.’ Eichi says, from the other side of the table from where he’s been quietly watching, a smirk playing at his mouth. ‘It wouldn’t do for you to take him away just yet. You’re both valuable members of this club, so if you do something please do it where I can watch.’ his smirk grows wider and he tilts his head where it’s resting on his palm to look at Ritsu directly. ‘Oh, but I might just take you up on that offer later, though, Ritsu-kun.’  
  
  
Ritsu makes a face and it’s his turn to fluster a bit, shifting his gaze away.  
  
  
‘Gross, Ecchan. Anyway, that’s what I was saying in the first place. I went out of my way to make these, so it would be a waste otherwise.’ He picks up a pseudo-pocky creation between two of his fingers lightly and holds it out to the two of them before popping one end in his mouth. ‘Wanna play?’  
 

‘Of course.’ Eichi says, getting up from his seat and going over to the two of them to lean in.  
 

‘Haa-kun too.’ Ritsu mumbles around the pocky and both he and Eichi reach for Hajime’s hands to pull him up, lacing their fingers together as Hajime bites at the sweet.

   
It’s messy and awkward with three people and chocolate smears at the edges of Hajime’s lips as they come in closer, cheeks pressing together as Hajime nibbles lightly, and perhaps even more so when the pocky runs out and Ritsu and Eichi’s tongues replace it, running over his and eachother’s, warm and sticky and just an edge too sweet.

   
Hajime finds he doesn’t mind though, because the surprised look on Eichi and Ritsu’s faces when he reaches out to lick chocolate off their cheeks before they can draw back is worth it.

   
They still have a lot of sweets left, after all.


End file.
